PROJECT ABSTRACT- Administrative Core A SPORE in Breast Cancer was first funded at the University of Chicago in September 2006 to assemble, integrate, and create the intellectual and physical resources required to catalyze translational research and research training in breast cancer. Our Breast SPORE, as well as other SPOREs, was not refunded in 2011 at the peak of the financial crisis that led to shrinkage of the entire biomedical enterprise. At the University of Chicago, we nonetheless capitalized on the breadth, depth, and diversity of faculty scholars and resources throughout the University and Affiliate Institutions, and on large institutional and Cancer Center as well as CTSA financial investments, to sustain a transformative, energized, and self-improving home for breast cancer researchers. We now have the opportunity to plan a Full P50 SPORE application in Cancer Health Disparities (CHD) in 2020 through this P20 Planning grant. Following are key governing properties of the P20 that will enable its success and expansion into a full SPORE: The Administrative Core provides strong support to the Program Director and co-Leaders, Executive Committee, IAB (including the Advocates), and the EAB. The administration of the SPORE in CHD is planned to be highly efficient in utilizing both the expertise available within the Institution, and the resources of the EAB. The specific aims of the core are: Aim 1: Provide overall oversight of all P20 SPORE planning activities including Research Projects and Cores; Aim 2: Maintain authority and responsibility for all fiscal and budgetary matters; Aim 3: Facilitate communication throughout the SPORE program; Aim 4; Provide support for SPORE advocates within the Internal Advisory Committee; Aim 5: Sustain ongoing collaborative projects, identify new opportunities for Inter-Spore Collaborations and public-private partnerships and Aim 6: Ensure compliance with all institutional, governmental and NCI-specific regulations and requirements As the Administrative Core is essential for the optimal functioning of the P20 SPORE, it has been developed to ensure optimal utilization of resources, optimal communication between components, optimal monitoring and oversight, and effective, efficient decision-making. Drs. Olopade, Huo and Nanda, as co-leaders of the P20 are committed to effective and efficient functioning of the Core.